


Défilé Royal (par Marina Ka-Fai)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Louis XIV Is A Supportive Brother, M/M, Romance, monchevy - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Alors que le défilé approche, le Chevalier de Lorraine, grand couturier de Paris, angoisse. Heureusement qu'il peut compter sur sa muse, son étoile, son tout : Philippe d'Orléans.
Relationships: Chevalier de Lorraine/Philippe d'Orléans | Monsieur (Versailles 2015)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Défilé Royal (par Marina Ka-Fai)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mana2702](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mana2702/gifts).



> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! Mana2702 nous a demandé un écrit avec un MonChevy en UA moderne avec du fluff où le prince est le modèle et égérie d'un Chevalier grand couturier de mode!
> 
> Marina Ka-Fai, une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.
> 
> Disclaimer : Versailles est l'oeuvre de Simon Mirren et de David Wolstencroft.

**Défilé Royal**

\- Non, non et non ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Vous voulez ma mort, ce n'est pas possible !

Assis sur son fauteuil, Philippe observait avec une pointe d'amusement son amant s'emporter pour des détails insignifiants. Mais c'était là l'essence même de son caractère : Philippe de Lorraine, connu sous le nom de Chevalier de Lorraine dans l'univers de la mode, était un perfectionniste. Et il l'était d'autant plus quand cela le concernait lui, Philippe de Bourbon, duc d'Orléans, fils du roi précédent, frère cadet du roi actuel, muse et grand amour. Quand il s'agissait de son étoile, le Chevalier se montrait d'une intransigeance folle. Même Louis XIV ne l'avait jamais été à ce point. Si un bouton était décalé d'un invisible millimètre, le créateur le remarquait de suite par on ne savait quel miracle et entrait dans une rage folle. Qui osait vouloir défigurer son étoile avec un tel chiffon ?!

L'assistante avait les larmes aux yeux alors que son patron se plaignait de la qualité des tissus. Ce fut là que Philippe sut qu'il devait intervenir. La passion était une chose, elle pardonnait des écarts, expliquait bien des comportements mais ne justifiait jamais la transformation en tyran. Il s'était fait une mission de calmer son compagnon quand celui-ci s'énervait trop. Tout le monde à l'atelier savait comment il était et le lui pardonnait aisément mais à force de tirer sur la corde, le mannequin craignait une mutinerie. Les employés étaient tous d'accord pour dire qu'il était agréable de travailler avec le Chevalier : sous ses airs assez imbus de lui-même, il était quelqu'un de sensible et pouvait se montrer d'une gentillesse sans limite. S'il était exigeant dans le travail qu'il demandait, il restait profondément humain : un enfant subitement malade ? Ce n'était pas grave, le principal était de veiller sur le petit. Il demandait même de ses nouvelles une fois le parent revenu. Un décès ? Il faisait parvenir des fleurs aux funérailles de sa part en signe de soutien. Seigneur, il avait même laissé une femme dormir dans l'atelier pendant des mois, le temps d'un divorce désastreux mais surtout dangereux pour échapper à son mari violent ! De fait, en sachant tout cela, ses petites mains pardonnaient facilement les accès de colère de leur patron, sachant que c'était à cause d'un stress qui s'était trop accumulé ou par passion pour son modèle préféré. Mais là, cela allait trop loin, surtout que la jeune femme était nouvelle.

\- Calme-toi, mon ange. Lui dit-il gentiment mais fermement.

\- La qualité du tissu n'y est pas ! Le fournisseur aura voulu nous saboter, Philippe ! Touche ça ! Cela va t'irriter la peau ! Et c'est mal coupé ! Il va y avoir de la perte !

\- Peut-être mais ce n'est pas de la faute de Caroline.

La mention de la stagiaire sembla le calmer sur le champ, si ses joues restaient rouges, son regard était déjà moins agité. Il observa la demoiselle comme s'il réalisait uniquement à cet instant qu'elle était là.

\- Je vous demande pardon, Caroline. S'excusa-t-il. Tout ceci n'est pas votre faute, vous ne faites que transmettre ce que l'on vous donne. Je suis navré que votre premier jour se passe ainsi.

\- Je comprends, Monsieur, vraiment...

\- On vous aura sans doute prévenue. Sourit Philippe. Mais la première fois impressionne toujours. Je m'occupe du Chevalier.

\- Prenez une pause, Caroline. Proposa le couturier. Vous ne l'avez pas volée !

Caroline acquiesça et partit. Le prince, lui, fit s'asseoir le créateur.

\- Des crises, j'en ai déjà vues. Mais celle-là, elle dépasse tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Lui demanda-t-il

Le Chevalier soupira, posant sa tête entre ses mains. La colère avait laissé place à l'inquiétude et c'était là le fond du problème : Philippe de Lorraine était quelqu'un qui angoissait facilement. Mais, ironiquement, c'était sous l'effet de l'adrénaline qu'il travaillait le mieux.

\- J'ai peur, Philippe... Avoua-t-il d'une petite voix qui trahissait des sanglots naissants

Il sentit aussitôt les bras de son âme sœur le serrer contre lui.

\- J'ai peur de tout rater... Je ne peux pas rater ce défilé, je ne peux pas !

\- Si c'est la présence de Louis qui te stresse, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

\- Ce n'est pas de ton frère que j'ai peur, c'est du roi !

C'était la première fois depuis le début de la carrière du duc d'Orléans que son frère aîné, le roi Louis XIV, allait assister à un défilé. Et quand Philippe l'entendit séparer l'homme de la fonction royale, il le comprit aussitôt. Louis était perpétuellement tiraillé entre Louis de Bourbon, l'homme sous l'hermine, et Louis XIV, le roi couronné. Oui, il ne le comprenait que trop bien. Lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé son envie de travailler, cette envie de créer avec son amant, il avait lu cet éternel combat dans les yeux de son souverain.

Louis-Dieudonné le soutenait sans réserve, avec la fierté et l'amour d'un grand frère.

Louis XIV pensait aux retombées pour le pays.

On était au XXIème siècle, tout était plus souple, d'accord mais on n'avait jamais vu de prince jouer aux mannequins avant. Des personnalités royales portant des créations en signe de soutien, oui. Mais du sang bleu défiler sur les podiums ? Philippe avait plaidé sa cause : ne pas être mêlé au gouvernement, soit. Il s'était fait une raison. Cependant, il n'avait aucune occupation hormis ses charités, il s'ennuyait, avait l'impression de n'être qu'un parasite qui vivait aux crochets de l'Etat. Louis avait fini par accepter et sa présence au prochain défilé signifiait énormément, tant au niveau familial que politique.

\- Et si jamais j'échouais ? Qu'il trouvait ça ignoble ? Qu'il t'interdisait de défiler ? Je jetterai la honte sur toi, sur lui, sur mon entreprise, sur la France entière !

\- Louis aime tes créations. Il faudrait vraiment que tu couses un vêtement anti-monarchie pour qu'il m'interdise de défiler. Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, c'est un avant-gardiste, il comprend les artistes. Mais on l'a élevé dans l'idée qu'il doit aussi respecter certains éléments du passé. Laisse-lui une chance. Et surtout, fais-toi confiance. Tu as de l'or dans les doigts.

Le Chevalier lui sourit.

\- Que ferai-je sans toi, mon étoile ?

Il l'embrassa.

* * *

Dans la salle, on entendait plus que les applaudissements du public, le clic des appareils photos, les déclenchements des flashs, les bravos scandés et les sifflements admiratifs. Après avoir fait passer ses employés sur scène pour qu'ils aient droit, eux aussi, à leurs félicitations méritées (une habitude que le Chevalier avait prise), le couturier offrit son bras à Philippe et le mit en avant. Le regard du duc d'Orléans croisa celui de son frère et ne pouvait y lire que toute la fierté qu'il lui inspirait.

Louis leur fit la surprise de leur rendre visite en coulisse. Il avait tenu à serrer toutes les mains ayant oeuvré à ce défilé magnifique. Il embrassa également son frère.

\- Tu étais splendide, Philippe. Le complimenta-t-il

Puis il se tourna vers le Chevalier.

\- Votre travail est tout bonnement remarquable, Monsieur. Et je comprends tout à fait l'envie de mon frère de poser pour vous.

\- C'est un grand honneur, Majesté... Bafouilla-t-il, impressionné.

\- Il faudra venir à Versailles. Poursuivit le roi. Je voudrais vous passer commande.

Les yeux de Philippe pétillèrent : dans le langage de son frère, cela signifiait que le Chevalier faisait désormais partie de la famille.

Et avoir le soutien royal était une apogée bien méritée pour le génie de son amant qui avait su réinventer et broder autour d'un jeu de mots aussi évident qu'efficace avec le « bleu roi ».

**FIN**


End file.
